Orev Masuda
History Orev Masuda was born in 17 BBY on an space station that orbited the planet Duro. He grew up in a family that owned a starship repair facility and would learn the trade from his Father and Uncle. Duro would be one of the first core-worlds to experience the full brunt of Imperial Occupation under Palpatine's new Galactic Empire. Orev would grow up understanding a fear and animosity towards the Empire that only intensified when his father was killed and the rest of his family was ultimately forced to close up their shop and turned into refugees made to flee their homeworld due to the anti-alien bias of the Empire. Unwilling to live in squalor with the rest of the refugees, Orev struck out on his own, eventually he came under the employ of a gangster named Jabba the Hutt. He would work on the Hutt's various smuggling vessels and pleasure yachts for several years until around 04 ABY when he would get unwillingly mixed up with the Rebellion. The Duros doesn't talk much about this incident, but records indicate for the next 4-5 years he would fight for the Rebellion and the fledgling New Republic, before ultimately parting ways and coming to work for the Crymorah criminal syndicate. This arrangement would hold intact for about 5 years before Orev would be recruited away from Crymorah and began working for the Cularin Syndicate. He'd been with the Cularin Syndicate for only a year or two when the entire crime family was dismantled, piece by piece, by an unknown infiltrator who turned out to be working for the Asymmetric Tactical Operations Group, a hyper-secret organization loosely tied to the New Republic's military and intelligence arms. Orev survived the collapse of the syndicate, but would end up in custody of the New Republic and jailed in one of their outer-rim prisons. Orev would finally be released from his sentence in 20 ABY. Having spent the last 5 years in prison, he sought out odd jobs and small time gigs, trying to piece his life back together. Three years later in 23 ABY he finally found himself on a crew going after a big score. The job was backed by the very successful Rinnrivin Di Cartel. While the crew was being assembled, Orev recognized one of the human's who'd also been recruited for the gig but he couldn't quite remember where he'd seen him before. It was mid-job before the Duro's finally put two and two together and remembered that the human was actually none other than the ATOG agent who'd taken down the Cularin Syndicate and put Orev in prison. Before Orev could out the man, though, the job went very, very sideways. It would later turn out that someone else on the crew had sold them all out, and taken off with their payday. To Orev's astonishment and gratitude the human agent, Vague, he called himself, actually saved the Duros life, though they would ultimately be caught, detained, and jailed by the first order. While in the first order prison, Orev would learn that Vague Durin no longer served ATOG, or the New Republic and was in-fact an outlaw just the same as he was. The pair would team up and look after each other for the next couple of years, before plotting and executing an escape from the jail. Once free from custody, the pair began taking odd jobs around the galaxy acquiring an aging CorelliSpace CST-877 freighter in the process where they would find the protocol droid H-F07PO deactivated in the cargo hold. At some point over the next couple of years they would meet Rossi Hanlon, an expert slicer who would join their roving crew aboard the freighter, which Orev and Vague had highly modified. In approximately 32 BBY, they would find themselves fleeing the planet of Cantonica with a pair of stowaway teenagers aboard their freighter, bound for the stars and their next big score. Personality and Traits Orev grew up during the Empires rise and fall, providing him with a unique outlook on life and the permanence, or lack-thereof, of the status quo. He is a master mechanic and a formidable soldier. While he can get along fine in a group, Orev is a perfectionist at heart and is incredibly hard on himself and those he feels are worthy of his attention. He often finds himself in a mentor-like role with others and does his best to fulfill that responsibility, though his penchant for heavy drinking counters his need for perfection and control, which can put him at odds with himself. Orev knows starships and their technology and parts inside and out. He has a lifetime of experience working on ships in civilian, military, and outlaw capacities. He is an accomplished galactic traveler and possesses a breadth of knowledge about inter-system idiosyncrasies, interstellar anomalies, and galactic customs. He typically dresses in comfortable attire, cut in either paramilitary or semi-traditional flare, preferring function at all times over form. Skill and Abilities Equipment * EE-4 Carbine * A180 Blaster Pistol Appearances Closed Threads Active Threads Star Wars: Through the Never Category:Duros Category:Vague